1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a packing box used for packing different objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packing boxes are common for the quick moving and transportation of materials; they can be used for packing all manner of objects, such as house keeping items, furniture, books, foods, toys, and etc. However, the prior art packing box has many pieces, and requires manual assembly. This can lead to higher packing costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a packing box to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.